


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 7 Finalized

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [7]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 7 Finalized

Name: Renji Nanaya

Alias: Howling Winds of the NOL

Status: Alive

Species: Sub Human Species (wolf)

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Affiliation: NOL Academy

Occupation: Student/Security Guard

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Appearance: Black trench coat with navy blue buttons (however he leaves it open and only removes ith when during combat and when in his pajamas), black fedora with navy blue band, navy blue dress shirt shirt, black vest with navy blue buttons, navy blue bow tie, black dress pants, navy blue belt, black combat boots with navy blue laces, navy blue fingerless gauntlets with black tonfas attached to the forearms.

Known Relationships: Makato Nanaya (Adopted Mother), Yuriki Yukimura (girlfriend), Litchi Faye-Ling (closest friend)

Drive: Tornado Fist: Renji focuses seithr around his fist creating a torrent of air that is released with a punching motion creating a tornado that devastates anything and everything in it's path.

Personality: Shy/Serious (only when fighting)

Likes: Studying about hand to hand combat, sweets, dress clothes

Dislikes: horror stories, coffee, cold weather

Other: Was adopted and raised by his mother Makato when he was still an infant. Was also trained by his mother which is why he also fights using tonfas. Unlike his mother his attacks are speed based and don't do very much damage unless he is rapidly attacking his foes. He is very knowledgeable about the laws and regulations of the NOL. With his mother's help he was able to get into the NOL academy and has been attending it since middle school. He eventually met and fell in love with Kokonoe's daughter Yuriki. Tries to avoid Kokonoe when possible as she tries to intimidate him thinking he will leave her daughter as she believes he is not worthy of her. Hates horror stories as they often give him nightmares.

Theme: Let Me Face My Fears by Skrillex


End file.
